Supernatural gets Winxed!
by DragonGirl9897
Summary: Demons are one Sam and Deans tail. A ghost is after Stella. And a new enemy had her mind set on reawakening dark Bloom. What can the Winchesters do but pray that this all goes over well? And how are they going to handle the existence of fairies?
1. Driving into Town

**I think I'm the first person to ever write a Winx Club/Supernatural crossover. I've searched all over FanFiction and I couldn't find one!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story!**

. : . : . : . : . : .

Dean pulled into Tim Hortons. He and Sam finally made it through the long line up to cross the border. Sam wasn't much help though, he fall asleep before they made it to the bridge. Since Sam was usually the one who did all the talking, Dean had a hard time convincing the guards that he's an FBI and that they didn't need to search the trunk.

Dean slammed the car door, but soon regretted it. He apologized to his 'baby' before quickly walking inside. Lucky for him, Bobby had already scratched up some Canadian money when he made a trip to Canada. Dean went inside and gazed around. He looked around and soon found that this place was a 'wait in line' store instead of a 'hot chick serves you at your table' store.

"Hi sir, what can I get for you today," A lady asked. Dean turned around and smiled. This lady was about his age with long black hair and a thin golden streak barely peeking through her curls. She was tall, but didn't look over Dean's head. She was skinny and nicely tanned.

"Umm… Yes. I would like a… double, double…? Please."

"Is that all," she asked.

Dean checked his watch. The hand just hit two thirty. 'Man, it's so early,' he whined.

He scanned the menu quickly and decided to order a bagel with cream cheese. The lady smiled and left to get the food, Dean secretly watching her butt as she walked away. He leaned back and drummed his fingers on the counter happily.

'I like this place already,' he thought while smirking.

"That would be three fifty," the cashier said once she returned. Dean dug into his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill. She returned one fifty, the bagel and Dean's coffee then bid him good night/day. Dean left Tim Hortons with a victory smile on his face.

Another stranger entered talking on his cell phone. He stopped in mid step when his eyes fell on the cashier.

She smiled, "Hello sir."

"Hello," he replied in a careless voice.

"Could I ask you a favour," she asked.

"Like what?"

"Well you see, I'm not allowed my cell phone when I'm working and I need to make a call."

He pointed to the pay phones, "You can just use them right?"

The cashier grabbed the man's collar and pulled him right up to her face. "It's not that kind of call," she whispered in his ear. She pulled a knife from her pocket and slit the man's throat. She pulled a bowl from the counter beside her and let the blood run into it.

**~SUPERNATURAL~… gets Winxed!**

Dean took the spoon from stirring his coffee and placed it into Sam's mouth. The Impala was parked just outside of an inn with the two Winchester brothers sitting inside. Dean took out his phone and took a picture right before he honked the horn and startled Sam.

Sam jumped up and swatted the spoon out of his mouth with anger. "Dean," he exclaimed.

"Aww… what's the matter Sammy? Did someone wake you up from your nap," Dean asked with a teasing baby voice.

"We're not kids anymore Dean, we're not going to start that crap up again," Sam replied angrily.

"Start what up," Dean questioned.

"That prank stuff. Its crap," Sam answered.

"What, you afraid to get a little tooth paste in your shaving cream again," he teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine," he growled, "but just remember you started it."

"Bring it on," Dean shouted full of confidence.

Sam looked around, "Where are we?"

"A few hours outside of Gardenia, we've made it to Canada by the way," Dean answered. "What's the low down?"

"A bunch of kids were checking out a local haunted house. It's supposedly haunted by a ghost that likes to take girls and hang them in the rafters. Those kids reported a dead girl in the basement and the police took a look. There was no one," Sam replied. He cracked his neck and tossed the spoon out the window. Dean smiled and chuckled to himself. "The police think that the kids were just yanking chains, but I've read some of their firsthand accounts and they seem pretty sincere."

"Okay, so let's get over there and kick some ghost butt," Dean said while yawning.

"First we're getting a hotel room, and then we're waiting for the party to begin."

"What party," Dean asked with all his interest. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed the duffle bag and got out of the car. "What's his problem," Dean asked himself. He stuffed the car keys into his pocket and followed Sam into the inn.

"One room with two queen sized beds please," Sam asked the man at the desk. He took the money from Sam and gave keys back. Sam said a quick thank you and headed to the stairs. Dean would rather take the elevator, but followed his brother up the stairs anyways.

"What room did you get," Dean asked.

"Room thirteen," Sam answered. Dean stopped in his tracks. Sam noticed this and turned around to talk to his brother. "You aren't afraid of the number thirteen, are you?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I'm just… umm… catching my breath. I ran a little too fast up the stairs."

"Sure you did," Sam said with disbelief. He turned back to the door. Laughing, he unlocked it and brought the duffle bag inside. Again, Dean followed his brother. He yawned and jumped down to the bed. He watched Sam pin papers and photos on the wall before slowly falling asleep.

When Dean opened his eyes, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean jumped up from the bed and immediately took off to look around the inn. The car wasn't gone and his shoes were still inside the room. Dean shrugged it off then walked into the bathroom. Deciding that Sam was probably using the bath room in the hallway, Dean got a change of clothes ready then locked the door.

. : . : . : . : . : .

**Let me know if you want Dark Bloom in this story. I will put any and all ideas into one of the chapters!**


	2. Meeting the Winx

**I must apologise for not updating in a REEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLY long time! I've been using MidnightEden234 so often that I almost forgot about this account... I'll try to update a lot to make up for that. I'M SORRY! T-T Please don't be mad with me!**

"Ahh! That's exactly what I needed," Dean exhaled loudly as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel still resting on top of his head. His cheerfulness came to an immediate halt when he noticed a blond girl laying on one of the beds. "Uhh… Sammy!"

"What," came the reply from the hallway. Sam's head appeared from around the door frame.

Dean raised his eyebrow, as if that answer wasn't obvious. After his brother returned the look Dean pointed to the female-occupied bed.

"Oh! Ghost attack, let me explain. While you were goofing off and lazing about, I went back out to the Impala to get a few things. I heard a scream, ran to the alley, found a ghost and the girl lying unconscious on the ground."

Dean slowly moved towards the bed, removing the towel from his head at the same time. His hand gently touched the girl's cheek, pushing it ever so slightly to examine the rest of her face. "How old would you say she is?"

"Seventeen, eighteen maybe. Why?" Sam asked.

Dean hurried back over to the bath room, past it and to the table in the far corner. From there he picked up an old leather book with untidy scraps of paper sticking out of it. "Because," he begun as he opened the book, "inside of Dad's journal he talked about him and Bobby hunting a ghost about ten years back. They never found out who the ghost was, but the victims were always-"

"Teenage girls with blond hair," Sam finished.

"Exactly."

Sam was just about to turn to his laptop, when the girl woke up. She jumped up out of the bed, took one glance around and shouted, "Where am I?"

"Just calm down," Sam replied, "You're alright."

"Am I still in Gardenia?"

"Yeah. Would you mind telling us what you remember? When you were attacked?"

The girl blinked before her hand was brought to her head. She shut her eyes, making a face that looked like she was thinking hard. Before she replied, "I was walking to meet up with the girls, when this freakishly white thing attacked me. It hit me up against the wall and I can't remember anything else after that."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "My name's Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"My name's Stella."

"Alright, Stella... Umm... we can take you to your friends so you can tell them you're alright, but you've got a ghost after you-"

"A ghost? You think a little something like a ghost can scare me?"

Dean blinked. "Are you a hunter?"

"No! Do I look like I kill animals," Stella questioned. "I'm a freshman at Alfea!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and sighed. This was going to be a long day... After Stella explained everything about Alfea, the Trix, the Army of Decay and the Winx three times over she went silent and allowed the boys to dwell in their thoughts.

Twenty minutes passed and eventually Stella's stomach began to growl. "Look," she said, catching Sam's attention, "it's been nice, but I'm starving and I really have to go."

Sam stood in front of the door, blocking Stella's exit. "Sorry, but we can't let you leave until we put the ghost that's hunting you to rest. It's a simple as that."

Stella huffed and fell back into a chair. "Can I at least have some food?"

Dean glanced at the clock then caught Sam's eye. "It about time for lunch anyways. We can take her out to a restaurant to something."

"Can we get Chinese?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Sure," Sam said half-heartedly. He tossed Dean the Impala keys and the three of them left the hotel.

_I'll just leave the part about me meeting the girls at the restaurant a secret... _Stella thought with a small smirk.

Apon arriving at the Impala, Stella frowned. "We're not riding in _that_, are we?"

"Why got a better idea?" Sam asked.

"Umm... well... how about a carriage?"

Dean gently patted the Impala's roof. "Aww honey, the girl didn't mean it."

Stella's frown grew and Sam gave her a gentle push towards the car. With a bit of hesitation, Stella entered, and with no hesitation, slammed the car door shut. Dean winced at the sound, but in return shut his door almost as hard as Stella shut hers. Sam entered too and soon they were off towards the nearest Chinese restaurant.

Apon arrival, Stella released a great sigh of relief. The moment the vehicle stopped moving, Stella was out and running towards five other girls that Sam and Dean definitely didn't recognize.

"Stella, where have you been?" The orange haired girl questioned.

"I got attacked. Sam and Dean rescued me!"

"Getting attacked is not something to sound excited about," the purple haired girl scolded.

"Tecna's right Stella, you could've gotten hurt," the light brown haired girl spoke up.

Another brown haired girl joined in, "I'm more interested in who this Sam and Dean are."

"That would be us," Dean announced.

Everyone except Stella jumped in fear and spun around.

"I'm Dean, and that's Sam."

Sam gave a weak wave.

"Something attacked me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up and these two were in the room looking at me."

"...you say the strangest things," the girl with black pig tails commented.

The orange haired girl cleared her throat and stretched out her hand to the boys. "I'm Bloom and this is Tecna, Musa, Flora and Layla. Thanks for taking care of Stella, can we buy you lunch?"

Dean shook her hand, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the good aura emanating from this girl. "Pleasure to meet you," he said after finally finding his voice. "Umm... as for lunch, if you don't mind?"

Sam burst out laughing and Dean shot him a glare. Bloom insisted that it was fine and the eight friends entered the restaurant.

None of them, however, were aware of the four women watching them from across the street.

**I bet the number four threw you off huh? Three would mean the Trix, and the fourth girl can't be Darkar or Baltor... for obvious reasons. So, who's watching the Winx?**


End file.
